five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Nights at Buck's
Ten nights at Buck's is a horror game made by Storycorp it was released on 12/14/2017 Welcome to Buck's Funhouse where we put the fantasy in fun now looking for a night watch to watch over the location during the night but somethings are strange....can you survive 10 nights at Buck's??? Buck The Bunny.'' '' Buck is the main antagonist of the game he is a grey rabbit animatronic wearing a fedora and he is the lead singer of the band he becomes active on night 2 he starts on the Main Stage and moves to Party Room 1 and to Party Room 2 he will then appear in the blind spot the player must flash the light at him in order to fend him off his jumpscare includes him appearing behind the player and biting them with his endoskeleton teeth. Noah The Guitarist Noah is an antagonist he is the guitarist of the band he is a humanoid animatronic wearing a fedora he has white 'skin' he wears a blue T-shirt a black bow tie blue shorts and black shoes like Buck he plays the guitar he becomes active on night 1 He starts on the Main Stage he will then move to Party Room 2 he will then enter the vent the player must close the vent in order to fend him off his jumpscare is similar to Withered Freddy's the only difference is his eyes turning black with his endoskeleton pupils. Anna The Waiter Anna is an antagonist she is the waiter of the group she is a humanoid like Noah the only difference is that she wears a waiter outfit she becomes active on Night 1 she starts on the Main Stage she will then move to the Main Hall and then enter the Ball Pit area she will then enter the office the player must put the Buck Head on in order to fend her off her jumpscare includes her grabbing the player then hitting them with her fist similar to Ignited Bonnie,she is slightly curvy,and has long green hair. Bailey the Bunny Bailey is an antagonist she was a backup singer until an incident occurred screaming in a kid's face she is the Beast's original Model from TRTF 5 but without the extra heads and the broken eye is fixed she also wears a top hat she becomes active on Night 2 she starts in Bailey's Bouncehouse The player must keep an eye on her constantly or she will leave the room she will run down the hall the player must put on the Buck Head to fend her off her jumpscare includes her screaming in the player's face. Buster The Bunny Buster is an antagonist he was the former mascot until he was retired due to an unspecified incident he becomes active on Night 3 he starts in Parts And Service He will head to the Play Area then the Ball Pit area as well as the main hall the player must put on the Buck Mask his Jumpscare includes him biting the player with his jaw,he is a black rabbit wearing a black top hat with a white stripe and a green bow tie and dark blue eyes,the damage he has are minor rips. Grayed Out Buck Grayed Out Buck is an early version of a Buck model damaged and gray-scaled in some way,he has some minor rips,but is intact,he appears when the player stares at the Main Stage for too long,his jumpscare includes his head rushing at the player,he is active on Night 9 and onwards. Humans. * Suki Smith The main character and player of the game her look isn't revealed until Impossible Mode is completed * Karl Fritz: The Phone guy he will assist the player in telling them about the animatronic's and how to fend them off. Night 1 This Night is easy only Noah and Anna are active there is a rare chance of Buster becoming active on this night. Phone Call:"Hello? what was your name again? wait you can't answer me! this is a prerecorded message! *Laughs.* Anyways I'm Karl I will be your guide this week there was a memo but since its 2020 we decided not to do that anymore as you know the animatronics they...tend to get quirky at night if they see you after hours they might think your a endoskeleton without its costume on that might not seem bad but if they stuff you into a suit there are crossbeam's and wires that you might not like...so you may have noticed the vent the guitarist Noah likes crawling in that vent luckily you can close it and for extra measure we gave you a empty Buck head to work on the others this is all for now so good night!" Night 2 This night is a little hard Noah and Anna are still active Buck and Bailey become active on this night the player dies at least once on this night Phone Call:"Hello? Well you made it through your first day! well you got 9 more days until you can get paid! I forgot to mention something last night you know the Bouncehouse area there is a bunny character like Buck but she's yellow and a female her name is Bailey She doesn't like being watched that often so keep a eye on her every now or then she likes to run that's all for tonight so good night!" Night 3 This is where things get a little harder Buster becomes active the others are still active. Phone Call:"Hello? Well you made it to day 3! you have 8 more days to go man! you been doing great so far Also you know that rabbit in the back his name is Buster he was one of the original entertainers here he was retired for a unknown reason he is used for parts he is kinda quirky so he might use the darkness for his advantage his suit color is black after all anyways good luck." Night 4 This is when things get hard Everyone is still active on this night. Phone Call:"Hello? Wow you made it to day 4! 7 more days to go also one thing earlier some kids were horsing around when they entered the Parts and service they saw Buster The manager had to shoo them outta there I forgot to mention Buster has a green bowtie so he can be easy to spot if you can't see him so good luck!" Night 5 This is when things get even more harder everyone is still active Phone Call:"Hey man! you made it to day 5 six more days to go man also Buck was twitchy today he might be aggressive we might close down but we are struggling to stay open also we may repair Bailey as she has been out of service since 2019 man so good night." Night 6 This is when things get even more hard everyone is still active Phone Call:"Hey you made to day 6 man! four more days to go also Noah acted strange today he was in the dining area entertaining some kids when he lets just say scared a girl of course its not his fault as he is a animatronic so good luck man." Night 7 This is when things get a little harder then usual everyone is still active Phone Call:"Hey man you made it to day 7 3 more days and you can go! you did well so far also forgot to mention Bailey and Buster used to belong to a restaurant from the 1940's I think it was called Frank Burt's Pizza? I don't know anyways good night." Night 8 This is where things get extreme everyone is still active on this night. Phone Call:"Hey Man you made it to day eight! 2 more days and you can go! I got one thing to say I found this tape from that Frank Burt's place! *Inserts tape.* Hello? Welcome to day 4 of your job at Frank Burt's Pizza please remember that closing the door prevents Frank Burt Buster Sugar Kitty Fazcat and Bailey from getting inside the office. *Tape ends.* So good night!" Night 9 This is where things get a little more extreme Everyone is still active. Phone Call:"Wow man! Day 9! 1 more day to go and you can leave however I recommend taking the overtime just because we also found a bear suit in the Parts and Service room it is in storage just in case so good night!" Night 10 This is the last night of the main game save for night 11 things get really extreme. Phone Call:"Wow! day 10! you made it this far! I should say something we may close down like I said before but you can take the overtime if you want anyways good night!" Night 11 This night is the hardest night in the game everyone is still active Phone Call:"Hey Man! you took the overtime! we may close next week also the manager told me the reason Buster was retired Apparently Buster Slapped a kid on accident severely injuring him that was the reason he was retired anyways good night." Custom Night Also known as Night 12 the player can customize the A.I of the animatronics. Bunny Night:Sets Buck's Buster's and Bailey's A.I to 20. Fun Madness:Sets Noah's and Buck's A.I To 20. Old timer's night:Set's Bailey and Buster's A.I to 20. Waitress town:Sets Anna's A.I to 20. House of Horror:Sets Everyone's A.I to 20. Newspaper after night 12. "After 6 years of being open the local Buck's Funhouse is closing down due to foul odor and the animatronic's smelling like rotten flesh they may reopen someday." Trivia Originally Noah was set to be the main antagonist but the idea was scrapped due to the game being worked on. Bailey was supposed to start in Part's and Service with Buster but that was scrapped as the creator wanted a Foxy like character Originally Kitty Fazcat and Sugar and Frank Burt were supposed to appear but they were cut from the game due to ram limits they may appear in the next game though. There was an idea for a Golden Buck Character however midway in production it was scrapped being replaced by Buster however he may appear in the next game. There is an unused model for Buck he looked green and wore a top hat instead of a fedora he also carried a mircophone which he does carry. Locations * CAM 1 Main Stage This is Where Buck Noah and Anna Start. * CAM 2 Dining Area Noah Buck and Anna go here on their way to the office. * CAM 3 Bailey's Bouncehouse This is where Bailey starts Buck will rarely go here. * CAM 4 Party Room 1 the room is similar to its design from FNAF 2 Buck heads here on his way to the office. * CAM 5 Party room 2 Noah and Buck enter here this is also the way to the air vent. * CAM 6 Air Vent Noah and Buster go in here to get the office. * CAM 7 Ball Pit Buster and Anna go here to go the office the room has a Noah Poster saying Funtime! and a ball pit (Obviously.) * CAM 8 Parts and Service This is where Buster Starts. * CAM 9 Main Hall The room is similar to its appearance in FNAF 2 The only difference is that the posters are different Anna heads here on her way to the office Buster can also go through here. * CAM 10 Play Area It appears to be a place with several Plushies of The characters a Bailey Poster saying Enjoy your time here! Buster goes here on his way to the office Noah can appear here occasionally. * CAM 11 The Kitchen unlike FNAF 1 the kitchen is view able and not audio It looks like the POPGOES Kitchen Buck and Anna go here Buster can also go in here if he and Buck are in the same room the player can see them chatting for some odd reason. * CAM 12 Storage Room It appears to have lots of crates and a Frankburt Poster the poster is a hint that he will appear in the next game Buster goes here occasionally. * CAM 13 Prize Corner Lots of plushies can be bought during the day here the plushies are Buck Noah Anna Bailey and Buster plushies Buster appears here on his way to the office Noah can also appear here. Category:Games